


Nightmares with NCT

by castiels_kpop



Series: NCT Oneshots [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 00:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14726225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiels_kpop/pseuds/castiels_kpop
Summary: Winwin has a nightmare and some of the other members comfort him.





	Nightmares with NCT

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prime example of procrastination at it's finest.  
> AKA I was supposed to write an essay and wrote this instead.

“Taeyong..?” Sicheng was peeking through the small gap in the doorway to Taeyong and Youngho’s room, looking for their leader and hoping he was in there. He had scoured the dorms and hadn’t managed to find him anywhere else. 

From the room came a muffled “Hmm…?”, Sicheng most obviously having woken Taeyong. It was the middle of the night, what did the younger boy expect?

Sicheng came in and sat down next to the currently blanket-covered boy, sniffling quietly. He wasn’t sure what to say, his mind was racing. All he could manage to let out was a quiet sob, and Taeyong glanced up at Sicheng, who had tears slowly falling down his face.

Taeyong moved his blanket and sat up, resting an arm around the smaller boy’s waist as he pulled him close. He didn’t mind that he had been woken, more so thinking about why Sicheng could be crying. “Sicheng-ah, what’s wrong?” 

Sicheng was quiet, having covered his face with his hands to try and stop himself from crying more. He mumbled something quietly, but Taeyong didn’t hear him.

“Sichengie, what did you say?” The leader was slowly becoming more and more concerned for Sicheng. He had never seen the younger boy sad before, let alone crying and looking for comfort. 

Sicheng repeated himself, a little louder this time. “N-nightmares…” He looked like he was going to cry even more, and Taeyong felt his heart break a little. He was supposed to take care of his fellow members, but he wasn’t even sure as to how he could comfort the sniffling boy who had now shifted into his lap. 

Taeyong tried his best to comfort the crying Sicheng as he rubbed the younger boy’s back, whispering quietly to him. He didn’t want to disturb the sleeping Youngho in the bed next to him, who he was certain would be all over Sicheng if he heard him crying. Which is exactly what managed to happen next.

There was a sound from the other bed, more like a concerned whine. “Taeyong, you okay? Are you crying?” Taeyong kept his arms around Sicheng’s waist, keeping the small boy close as he felt the need to keep him safe from everything he was feeling. “It’s not me, hyung, it’s Sichengie.” 

Youngho sat up and slowly moved to the other bed, sitting next to the two boys. He slowly raised a hand to gently place it on Sicheng’s shoulder, the younger boy flinching at his touch. Youngho’s eyes widened, filling with concern for the small male. 

Sicheng started bawling, nuzzling into Taeyong’s shoulder as he let everything out. Taeyong was running his fingers through the youngest male’s hair and Youngho moved closer to the point where he was nearly cuddling both Taeyong and Sicheng. 

After staying like that for a few minutes, they heard a knock at the door. Without warning, their oldest member came in, noticing that Sicheng had disappeared from his room. Taeil was about to yell at Taeyong about the small boy missing, but his face softened as he saw that the supposed missing boy was being comforted by their leader and Youngho. 

He saw Sicheng’s chest moving rapidly, and started to become worried. Taeil’s mind was rapidly filling with things that could’ve gone wrong. His eyes were filled with concern as he looked at Taeyong for an explanation, to which Taeyong replied, mouthing the word “nightmare”. 

Taeil quickly came over and sat next to the three boys, carefully resting his hand on Sicheng’s cheek. “Sichengie sweetheart, you scared hyung by disappearing.” Sicheng let out a choked sob, still not calmed down by this point. 

But Taeil’s presence seemingly provided Sicheng with what he needed to calm down. The youngest boy started to tell Taeil what his nightmare was about, looking up from having his face nearly buried into Taeyong’s shoulder. Sicheng slowly shifted into cuddling with Taeil, wanting to be closer to his favorite member. 

Sicheng slowly felt himself falling asleep, feeling a bit better now that he had talked to someone. He hoped that this nightmare would be his last, but somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew it wouldn't be


End file.
